Bauble
Bauble the Brave is a player character in the Hungry Hearts campaign. He is a happy go lucky golden retriever who has been transformed into a person under mysterious circumstances. He is traveling the world to find adventure and make many new friends as he searches for answers. He is played by Isaac Richter. Description Appearance Every inch of Bauble's modest 5' 4" frame is packed tightly with vibrant energy. Hyperactive and with a smile permanently plastered across his ebony face. With emerald green eyes and tightly wound dark coils of thick hair, often hidden beneath his signature black leather aviators cap, he'd be quite a looker if he was interested in that kind of thing. His body is toned and muscular, though it might not be obvious at first glance. He prefers to be minimalistic, light and loose clothing, as the clothing on his skin bothers him. At the beginning of the campaign, he is clothed in a blue, sleeveless button-up tunic that exposes his arms and midriff (kept perpetually unbuttoned), a pair of very loose, flowy cotton shorts, and no shoes. He carries a compact knapsack with his meager belongings and has a loose sword belt with Mongrel clipped to it. Personality Bauble is absolutly brimming Biography Background Pre-Session One Session One Relationships Iduun Bauble has been traveling with Iduun for some time before meeting the rest of the party. Horace Bauble knew Horace when he was still a puppy. He remembers Horace's scent and thinks fondly of him. Owner Bauble loves his owner unconditionally. Man With a Broken Sword Bauble is intrigued by the Man With the Broken Sword. Character Information Quests 'Stats' 'Notable Items' *Mongrel (Longsword of Warning) 'Abilities' Feats Aura Sense. 'Bauble is a trained aura tracker. He possesses ''Aura Sight, granting him the ability to see the auras of creatures within 1 mile of himself. As an action, Bauble can make a Wisdom check to attempt to perceive creatures who have cloaked their aura. The result of this roll is contested by the creatures Aura Cloaking DC. '''Weapon Master. '''Bauble's training with his master has given him access to the '''Unarmed Fighting style. His unarmed strikes deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + his Strength modifier. When he strikes with two free hands, the d6 becomes a d8. When he successfully starts a grapple, he can deal 1d4 bludgeoning damage to the grappled creature. Until the grapple ends, he can also deal this damage to the creature whenever you hit it with a melee attack. Noble Background Position of Privilege. Thanks to his noble birth (and disposition), people are inclined to think the best of Bauble. To his surprise, he is welcome in high society, and people assume he has the right to be wherever he is. The common folk make every effort to accommodate him and avoid his displeasure, and other people of high birth treat him as a member of the same social sphere. He can secure an audience with a local noble if he needs to. * Skill Proficiencies: Survival, Persuasion * Tool Proficiencies: Playing Cards * Languages: Common, Elvish, Gnomish (poorly) Barbarian Abilities Rage. In battle, Bauble fights with primal ferocity. On his turn, he can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, he gains the following benefits if he isn't wearing heavy armor: * He has advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When he makes a melee weapon attack using Strength, he gains a bonus to the damage roll that increases as he gains levels as a barbarian. * He has resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. He can’t cast spells or concentrate on them while raging. His rage lasts for 1 minute and ends early if he is knocked unconscious or if his turn ends and he hasn't attacked a hostile creature since his last turn or taken damage since then. He can also end his rage on his turn as a bonus action. Once he has raged a set number of times, he must finish a long rest before he can rage again. Unarmored Defense. While Bauble is not wearing any armor, his Armor Class equals 10 + his Dexterity modifier + his Constitution modifier. He can use a shield and still gain this benefit. Trivia *